


we're in a golden summer baby

by grimmauld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Except George, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Period Typical Homophobia, and rich, and teenagers, more people than should logically fit in the car are in the car, nostalgia au, pansy has a mint green impala, set somewhere in the early 80s, they're young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Marcus never knew what to do after Pansy had dropped him off. He was a bored, rich teenager and it was summer. He could do everything. Instead, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	we're in a golden summer baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was lowkey inspired by my friend sadie's work: and you look so classic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970874)
> 
> come hang on tumblr: @gaylupin // comments and kudos are loved x

The light was fading, but the heat wasn’t going anywhere. The sky had turned a burnt orange, hazy through the streetlights. A mint green classic car rolled into the cul de sac, the top down. The car was bursting with more teenagers than was strictly  _ safe _ , but having the time of their lives nonetheless. It slowed at the first house and five teenagers spilled out—three boys and two girls, the first four each with flaming red hair and a reckless gait and the fifth a girl with messy, bushy hair and a paperback in hand—laughing loud enough to split the quiet of the street. Together, the ginger four walked into the first house on the street, the other girl walked next door. The car drove a little further down before pausing again, a tall, well-built teenager with light brown hair and a red hockey jersey climbed out, saluted the car and walked into the house he was in front of. The car drove off again. The next to climb out was an equally tall, equally well-built, teenager with pale skin and jet black hair in a dark green jersey. On the last stop, two teenagers fell out of the car, one with dark skin and wild hair, and the other with pale skin and pale blonde hair. The pale one walked into the house next door to where the car stopped, the darker-skinned one walked into the house opposite to the car. The car drove around the circle at the end of the cul de sac and pulled up in front of a house just a little way down from where it dropped off the final teenager. A girl with short black hair and a shorter skirt climbed out. She clicked the lock on the car and walked into the house. 

Marcus never knew what to do after Pansy had dropped him off. He was a bored, rich teenager and it was summer. He could do everything. Instead, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.

He picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialled Oliver’s personal number. Every kid on the street had their own line hooked up.

_ “Hello?” _ _  
  
_

_ “Ollie. Wanna go out?” _

_ “We just did, Marc.” _

_ “Meet me on the hill?” _

_ “Gimme ten.” _

It’d always been easy to convince him.

It’d been a while since they’d gone to the hill. Just behind Pansy’s house was a small, grassy area with the tiniest hill. For as long as Marcus cared to remember it had been used as a meeting spot for all the neighbourhood kids. Their little gang had had countless picnics during the spring on the hill. It’s where Oliver had first kissed him, in the dead of night. It was where Oliver told him no matter what, they were still rivals, barely even friends. It was where Marcus avoided for two weeks afterwards. He stayed inside, ignoring texts from everyone, ignoring the honking horn of Pansy’s impala.

Marcus was on the hill at 6:45 pm, a whole five minutes early. Clearly, he was bored. Or, if he was deciding to be honest with himself today, maybe he just missed Oliver already. Oliver arrived three minutes later. The sun had only just slipped below the horizon line. Marcus reached for him impulsively. He pulled him in by the front of his sweater, bringing him close enough that Marcus could feel his breath on his lips.

Oliver hummed his approval, and finally, Marcus connected their lips. The kiss felt familiar. He felt the familiarity of Oliver’s chapped lips and melted a little. His knees were weak. Oliver’s hands migrated, one to his cheek, the other to grip his arse, tugging him closer. Marcus went willingly. He was always weak for Oliver. It was dark now. Marcus tugged away.

“What are we even doing here, Oliver?” He murmured, not really wanting to know the answer.

“I don’t know. Isn’t this what you want?”

Marcus pulled away fully, arms wrapping around himself. “What?”

“I don’t fucking know, Marcus. At this point, all I know is that I like kissing you. I’ve been thinking about us way too much lately. You’re all I think about.”

“Well, you’re the one who said we were nothing.”

“I made a mistake, Marcus.”   
  


“I fucking love you, arsehole. I've always loved you. I made it clear how I felt, you told me you didn’t feel the same.” Marcus replied, hurt dripping like venom from his tongue.

“Explain that to me. How the fuck did you make it clear you wanted me.  _ Loved me?  _ How?”

“Do I look like I go around kissing anyone and everyone? I’m not a slut, Oliver.”

“I’m aware of that, but I wasn’t aware a kiss was a love confession.”

“Sorry, do you just go around telling everyone you kiss that they mean nothing to you right after? Or am I just special? How many other people have you kissed since this whole thing started?”

“You’re the only one. You know you’re the only one.”

“Do I?”

“Of course you were the only one.”

“How was I supposed to know you didn’t hate me? You’ve never indicated otherwise.”

“Oh so you can kiss someone and have it mean everything, but I’m some common whore and I kiss without feeling every time?”

“That’s not what I was saying, dickhead, and you know it,” Marcus sighed, exasperated.

“Oh, fuck  _ off _ , Marcus. I’m in love with you too,” Oliver spat.

Marcus lunged forward, capturing Oliver in a messy kiss that was entirely teeth and tongue. 

“I love you,” He muttered into the kiss. Oliver snaked his arms around Marcus’s neck. Marcus’s hands came to rest on his waist. They stayed that way, wrapped up in one another, lips never disconnecting for what felt like hours. The sky above them was clear, stars twinkling.

Eventually, they pulled apart, pressing kiss after kiss to lips.

“You gotta get back,” Oliver whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Marcus’s neck.

“I know,” Marcus whispered back, squeezing Oliver tighter to his chest.

“Pansy’s picking us up tomorrow.”

It took them another ten minutes before they moved. They walked hand in hand to Marcus’s house, before Oliver finally let go and kept walking to his own house. Marcus climbed the trellis on the side of his house and crawled in through his window quietly. His parents slept the entire time. It was ten pm.

The night went by, and the next day came in with a sticky breeze. It was hot. The honk from out the front pushed Marcus to scramble downstairs. He clambered into his spot in Pansy’s car. Potter and Malfoy were already in the car, fighting over the cassette to play. Marcus rolled his eyes and plucked a mixtape Oliver had made for him (and he had accidentally left in Pansy’s car) out of the pile, leaned over the seat and shoved it in the player. Both Potter and Malfoy squawked indignantly, but a single look from him shut them both up. They locked eyes for a second before quickly looking away. Draco was blushing hard. Oliver climbed into the car, sitting next to Marcus. Closer than strictly necessary. He smiled at him softly.

“Just snog him,” Pansy said, disinterestedly.

Oliver spluttered, shocked.

“Look, your argument last night wasn’t that quiet. Most of us are bent anyway. I’m pretty sure Georgie is the only one not even a little gay.”

Oliver leaned over and planted a firm kiss on Marcus’s mouth, reaching a hand up to grip his jaw. They kissed all the way down the street to Hermione’s house. Hermione was already waiting outside, a new paperback in hand. She leaned into the window on the driver’s side and applied red lipstick by the way of Pansy pressing a kiss to her mouth.

“See, we’re all a bit bent.”

Marcus let out a whoop. The four Weasley’s climbed into the car. Ron had a letter in his hand.

“For Viktor,” he explained. Viktor was an exchange student from Bulgaria that had stayed with Hermione last summer. He and Ron had gotten on like a house on fire. 

“Tell ‘em, Ronald,” Hermione encouraged.

“He’s my boyfriend now.”

The car filled with excited cries. They were on the freeway, heading to the beach. They were young. It was summer. They were in love with their youth.

Oliver leaned into Marcus.

The sun beat down.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked xx


End file.
